


None

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Buffy watches Faith dancing.





	None

Faith is in the middle of the dance floor of the Bronze, working up a sweat. Her skin has a sheen to it under the golden lights. Her smile is wicked and dangerous and sexy and she pulls a boy close and writhes up his body. 

Buffy realizes her eyes are widening and she glances away toward the bar. Her foamy coffee sits there, waiting her attention. In a little while, she'll be out in the Sunnydale cemeteries, giving even more of her attention to the vampires who stalk this town. There's no rest for the wicked - or the Slayer - Slayers - though Buffy's sure Faith needs even less sleep than she does. Patrol the cemeteries, check in with Giles, maybe have a few minutes of alone-time with Angel, then off to bed for sleep for maybe an hour or two then up for school and...

Faith is spinning away from the first boy and pulling another close. Buffy taps her fingers along the oversized cup before taking a drink. She could go out there, join Faith. Flirt and dance and feel that _itch_ growing. The one Faith probably scratches - well, Buffy doesn't want to think about that either. She has a boyfriend. A boyfriend she can't really touch. 

What would it like to be so free? Buffy thought she was daring for slipping out every night to kill vampires. But Faith pushes way past that, farther than Buffy's ever thought about going. The itch coils and burns and for an instant, Buffy tightens her fingers around her mug, knowing she could crack it with her clench. Wanting to - but no. No. 

She's not that girl, the one to follow every impulse and desire. 

Faith has all the fire burning her up - and Buffy has none. 

An arm snakes around her waist and Faith's hot body is plastered against her back. Her chin digs into Buffy's shoulder. "You ready to go?" she purrs in Buffy's ear, rubbing up against her butt. 

"Yeah!" she chirps, squirming away to toss some bills at the bartender for her coffee. "Let's go!" And Buffy ignores the itch burning her up like an inferno.


End file.
